Tide
by winterschild
Summary: When Earth is infiltrated by a corrupt race, Piccolo struggles with the politics of power and prejudice as times get hard. Once water and food becomes scarce, the gang must face fighting without the advantage. With Gohan and 18. Violence and swearing. Piccolo x Gohan
1. Chapter 1

**Tide**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.**

**This is just something a little different**

**Warning for swearing, violence etc.**

**Chapter 1**

He clutched his fist, his fingers circling the steering wheel ahead of him. Glancing quickly in the rear view mirror his sharp eyes spotted his pursuer behind a wall of dust. Grimacing, he swung the wheel left, making the wheel's screech. The man to his left leaned out of the open window, his shirt catching on the vehicle's damaged door. The tearing fabric seared through Piccolo's sensitive hearing.

Goten's voice was strained but loud.

"Once more!"

Piccolo nodded mutely and drove the accelerator to the floor, swinging the car round further. The thudding of three more shots rocked the jeep and Piccolo flinched, gritting his teeth. Goten saw his chance, one more shot. Rearing back into his seat the young man turned to the Namek.

"Got him"

Piccolo straightened the four by four, putting his foot down gently. His deep voice rumbled when he spoke.

"How long do we have?"

Goten shook his watch loose, dirt and dark marks marred the young man's arm. This did nothing to curb the teenager's tone, he grinned with his response.

"Half hour, if that"

That's how long it would take before someone external realised there was a problem.

"We should make it" Piccolo hated the worried tone his voice seemed to drum lately, he missed being certain.

They were both wearing the Capsule Corp security uniform, dark in colour. Piccolo's face was hidden with a cap and sunglasses, his pointed ears making a mockery of his disguise. He felt ridiculous. Goten was wearing the same, the hat did well to hide his wild hair. The young teen glanced to his right, Piccolo looked tired. His cheek bones jutted out underneath the glasses and his wrist had worked loose of the jacket; it looked thin.

Times were hard. _And they're getting even harder, _Goten thought bitterly.

Piccolo held the wheel steady as he drove through the countryside. The trees were untouched, a part of him smiled at that, the part that wasn't exhausted. He looked at the young man beside him and his expression softened. _He doesn't deserve this. _The Namek had grown attached to Goten, the young man was so like the young Gohan. Their cruel reality caught up with him _except Goten has a gun._

He dragged his thoughts away and focused on the road. As they passed a forest Piccolo caught sight of a lake and where the sun touched it glistened. He felt the sting of thirst, the coarseness of his throat making itself well and truly known. He tore his eyes away from it. _How weak I've become. _He felt shame tinge his cheeks, and his temper. _Bastards_

The water tables had been the first to go, something tainting the rivers underneath the ground. Only a few months passed by before every pool was poisonous, every rain drop, even the frost on the leaves. People started to die, the food was slowly becoming tainted. They had watched on as neighbours killed one another for bottled water. The world was in such a panic that they didn't have the time, or energy, to notice the real problem.

Governments, once in tatters, suddenly rose to power. News reports would speak of a new era, an answer to their worldwide mayhem. Their new leaders, however, we not what the Z senshi had expected. They weren't human. Piccolo remembered saying that they were some race even Kame had little knowledge of. New rules were put into place and before long, things were back to what huma's would call "normal". They created a rationing system for safe food and water, each person had to work for it. They were called heroes.

The first time Piccolo had run into one of these aliens he had been surprised. The alien creature stood at his height, he was fairly human looking but had so much blue in his eyes Piccolo struggled to see the iris. He had been with Goku, Gohan and Trunks. Without hesitating the four of them lunged at their oppressor, throwing kicks and punches faster than the creature could see. It was physically as strong as they were but didn't seem to fight very well. Before long Goku had pinned it him to the ground but before he could release his attack the piercing light in his hand vanished. Gohan had leaped to fly at the creature but instead of moving forward he just dropped, coughing into the dirt. Trunks looked round with wide eyes and Piccolo swallowed. He felt drained, in fact, he felt empty. Like his life force had been leaking and he hadn't noticed.

Their plight came to an abrupt end. The creature had laughed, Piccolo remembered that.

Energy was a reservoir, and it had run dry.

It kindly informed them that their energy was now on tap, and only they had the power to turn it on. Or off.

When they returned Bulma had good and bad news. Her voice was hesitant.

"I've found something in the water. It's almost….like an artificial parasite that's latched onto every molecule. It's Deadly to any humanoid but doesn't harm plants or animals. The only thing is, every living thing that isn't killed by it is laced with it."

She thought for a moment before continuing.

"Food and water is short, you all know that, but I've found a way to filter it. It's not lethal but it's not exactly good for you either. It will have to do"

Food and water was reserved for those in virtual servitude and even then it was corrupt. Bulma had discovered that the "healthy" water was drugged. It made the consumer calm and susceptible to influence. Malleable. Their invaders were enslaving the human race without the human's really knowing it. Those that did know it were silenced quickly.

To get their short supply of food and water they had to work. Every member of the Z senshi get a job, even Piccolo. It would then be filtered down again so it was okay for them to consume.

Piccolo, however, was having some difficulty. Within a few months of the rationing he had grown thinner. The water he was drinking was so filtered that the nutrients Namekian's needed were negligible. The same compounds were missing from the food. If Piccolo ate and drank everything he had he could survive, but It came at a cost. He felt frail and it made him furious. They all still trained but it was harder to build muscle, actions they thought were simple were now a strain.

A bump in the road rocked the jeep, bringing Piccolo to his senses. The jerk had jarred Piccolo's side, reminding the Namek of his injury. Grumbing, he grabbed the wheel and checked on Goten. He was staring out the window with a far away look on his face. _Dreamer _

Seeing the globe of Capsule Corp appear ahead of them Piccolo breathed a sigh of relief. They drove inside the compound and parked the jeep in the garage. Piccolo switched off the ignition and turned, grabbing a bag from behind the seat. Soon they were walking through the bright corridors of Bulma's labs. The light was bright enough to make his eyes water and Piccolo was suddenly aware that he was cold, and dirty. He slung the bag at Goten, speaking whilsy walking in the opposite direction.

"Give Bulma that, tell Gohan I'll be along after I've cleaned up"

He knew Gohan would be concerned, it seemed to be a permanent state of being for the young demi-Saiyan. He eventually reached his living quarters, Bulma had been kind enough to accommodate everyone. _Safety in numbers, _he thought miserably. Capsule Corp was still a massive industry, Bulma's company directors took care of the financial side of things and that included negotiations with the Zatori, a term that meant government in the invader's native tongue. She supplied them with her science and inventions. In return they left her alone to her own devices.

Piccolo removed his sunglasses while he walked through his modest living room, with only a sofa, coffee table and a couple of lamps. Books were strewn here and there underneath papers with notes scribbled in margins. He opened the bathroom door, leaving it ajar behind him. Looking into the mirror above the sink he grimaced. He was filthy, and he looked terrible. Gingerly removing his jacket he frowned as his fingers slipped in wet, peeling the fabric from his side. He had thought the bullet grazed him but it looked to have penetrated, purple stained his shirt underneath. Taking the dark shirt off he shook a little, the pain was bad enough and the cold wasn't helping.

He grabbed a cloth and soaked it under the tap. The water made him dizzy, the desire to drink was heavy. He had gotten used to the constant feel of thirst but sometimes it burned a little more than usual. He ringed the cloth and turned off the tap, wiping his face, shoulders and neck before pressing it against his wound. The water in the system was lethal, if he drunk enough it would kill him.

He closed his eyes against the pain when he was interrupted.

"I thought you might be in here"

Gohan cocked his head to the side, taking in the Namek.

Without his shirt on the taller man looked slim, he wasn't skinny yet but Gohan was sure it was only a matter of time. His jade muscles were toned but they weren't comparable to the warrior's previous physique, especially now that his waist was so narrow. Piccolo could feel the younger man's gaze and averted his eyes, it's funny how you can literally feel judgement.

Gohan looked a little rough, his hair was longer than he used to keep it and a little stubble shadowed his face. He was still broad and his muscles still stood defiant and he felt guilt when looking at his mentor. A mistake, however, Gohan had made when they were training. Piccolo looked lithe but he still hit the demi Saiyan hard enough to knock him out. He smiled, it reminded him of the old days.

"You're injured!" Noticing the purple cloth Piccolo was trying to hide, he rushed to the Namek.

He grabbed the him by the shoulders and guided him towards the bedroom, grabbing a towel along the way. Piccolo's voice was gruff.

"I know what I'm doing"

Piccolo worked in the local hospital but even Gohan doubted the Namek's ability to remove a bullet out of his own side.

"Right, I guess getting shot was part of the plan"

Arguments were easier now, like they were on the tip of everyone's tongue. Piccolo scowled.

"Yeah, I thought it would be the highlight of my never fucking ending day"

Gohan hesitated, Piccolo had been swearing more than usual.

"Just let me help you!"

"I don't need your help"

Gohan huffed, this could go on for a while He and Piccolo argued every other day, a part of him knew they both enjoyed it.

Piccolo resigned and lowered his tone.

"Can you grab my kit?"

Gohan went to comply when the said kit was handed to him. Smooth hands pushed blonde hair out of brighter than blue eyes. _Like looking into the ocean, _Gohan remembered Krillan gushing.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Piccolo was startled, stealth was Eighteen's sixth sense. _Sneaky Bitch_

Piccolo smiled, he and Eighteen had become something close to friends in recent months. They were both in the medical profession and had stayed up late together studying, or arguing, as Gohan would call it.

"Stalking the halls again Eighteen?"

She raised a delicate brow and smirked.

"No, I could hear you girls arguing from the kitchen"

With that she helped Piccolo remove the bullet and stitch his wound. She tried to make small talk while she was working.

"You're filthy"

Piccolo just grunted. She looked up at him, a little concern reached her eyes.

"I think this is going to scar"

Gohan smirked, she just wasn't the sentimental type. He wondered if the two of them knew how alike they really were.

Piccolo smiled. "I don't think that's my biggest problem at the moment"

With that said, Gohan grounded the conversation, his tone stern.

"I'll see you both when you're done. Bulma's a little puzzled at what you've brought back with you"

They both nodded and he left, looking back at Piccolo briefly before exiting.

Eighteen whipped her head round at the Namek who was seated on his sofa.

"Well look who's become big badass decision maker"

Piccolo chuckled.

"I think it suits him, better than Goku's let's trust everyone and hope for the best technique"

She grinned.

"You know I think it's sweet"

"What is?"

She grabbed his cheek between her finger and thumb and pulled.

"That King Gohan came to check on Princess Piccolo"

Piccolo snarled and batted her hand away, evoking hearty laughter from the once deadly android. The Namek was fuming, she crawled under his skin.

"Oh" She tried to speak while laughing "how the tables have-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence, Piccolo grabbed her face and pushed her roughly backwards, bandages flying everywhere.

**That's it for chapter 1, there's a lot more explained in the next chapter and more characters are introduced. Please read and review, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tide**

**Chapter 2**

**Just a little info: this is set when Gohan is in his twenties but Goku is still alive. I've not taken into account GT or anything like that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.**

Bulma's groomed fingers slid across the pages of the documents Piccolo had returned and her face screwed up in confusion. _How am I supposed to understand this? _They were schematics but the diagrams and images were peculiar and complicated and the notations were scribbled in an alien language. She sighed. They had risked their lives breaking into the high security compound and had stolen what she could only assume were some scientist's musings.

She was sat at the kitchen table with Chi Chi and Gohan, both of whom were rifling through the papers. Chi chi was well dressed, as always, but her hair tousled hair was tied up and she was concentrating.. Bulma smiled, her female companion had changed a lot, she was about to get some tea when the door opened.

Piccolo entered the room with the majority of the group, now clad in a loose fitting button shirt and dark jeans. Since he had been training less he had stopped wearing his gi, it just wasn't practical. That and the loose fabric made him look more scrawny than he'd like. A few cuts and scrapes marred his features but his face was as stern as ever. Goku, Vegeta and Eighteen had entered with him, followed by Goten, Trunks and Krillan. She waited until a few sat down. Bulma remembered when they would gather like this in their fight against the red ribbon army, or to find the dragon balls. A sad smile reached her lips before she spoke with a teacher like tone.

"Well Piccolo. You risked your identity, your life…Goten" She paused for dramatic effect "For what?"

She grabbed the papers and waved them around to prove her point.

"The thoughts and dreams of some scientist!"

That stung and the Namek bit his tongue, he knew she wasn't humiliating him on purpose. Knowing this however did nothing to curb his anger. He breathed in to raise his voice when Gohan interrupted.

"Actually, from what I can see it looks like they're designing something"

Both Piccolo and Bulma looked at him and his cheeks reddened slightly, embarrassed by the sudden attention. He raised an arm and rubbed the back of his head, imitating his father.

"Well, I've been studying their language and I can read some of it. Not all of it mind, not enough to make sense of it but I'm getting an idea"

Vegeta looked at the demi Saiyan with quiet respect, he had hated the child of his rival once but things change. He had come to value the young man, more than he'd dare to admit. His eyes were dark and serious as he addressed the younger man from his seat at the table, accompanied by his usual grimace.

"What are they building? A weapon?"

At this, the whole room jostled with talking as everyone tried to pitch their argument. They had after all, had a few months to let wild theory's ground themselves.

"Hang on everyone" Goku stood and attempted to quiet the room "let him finish"

"I can't tell if it's a weapon or not, it might just be a device. I need more time to study the documents"

Vegeta grumbled, _more waiting_. Unable to contain his opinion, he continued but this time he directed it at Piccolo.

"You know, it would have helped if you had taken the weapon with you. Then we wouldn't have to spend the rest of our lives trying to work it out"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, the Saiyan loved to irritate him.

"There wasn't time for that and it was heavily guarded, there were-" He abruptly stopped talking, changing his mind.

"If you want it so damn much why don't you haul your tiny ass down there and get it!"

The comment made the smaller man leap towards the Namek and they grappled. Gohan rolled his eyes, the two men were a nightmare. _And they're dangerous to my peace of mind, _he thought sourly. He went to separate the two when Piccolo hissed, Vegeta was digging into the larger man's side and Gohan was willing to bet it was on purpose. Despite this he knew all would be forgiven in mere minutes and they would go back to being begrudging friends. Their relationship puzzled him, it was definitely love hate.

Once everyone had settled down most of them sat at the table, including Piccolo. Chi chi and Krillan rose to make some tea and the noise of general chit chat, mostly about the discovery, lightened the atmosphere. Piccolo looked at the clock on the wall, it read 18:05. He felt fatigue tug at his senses, breaking in had taken all night and to his disappointment, he wasn't even a hundred percent certain he had picked up the right papers. Eighteen disrupted his thinking.

"So how's work?"

Piccolo glanced to his right, she had taken a seat next to him at the large round table.

"Fine. You?"

She ignored the question and continued "When are you back?"

"Monday" It was Friday, he had taken the day off to do the day's bidding. _And it would bloody well cost me_, his ration would be a day short when he received it next week.

"Long weekend, lucky. You part-timers"

Piccolo looked at her incredulously, she knew he didn't find it amusing.

"I'll trade you"

She sniggered "I'm okay, somehow I don't think you'd make a brilliant doctor"

He had to agree with her, he could do the science and perform the procedures but he would never be able to care to the degree necessary to do her job. They had all been surprised when she chose that profession, and although she wasn't particularly sentimental, she did it well. Piccolo, on the other hand, was well suited to being a paramedic. That way, he didn't have to hold the patient's hand, she could do that when he handed them to her.

He had wanted to fight, but in this case being in the military meant fighting for the enemy not against it. The authorities were laced with corruption and anything to do with security paid too little. Medicine was the next best thing, he had chosen the job that provided the most food and water, even a little money. He gave anything with a low water content away, apart from a few things he had developed a taste for. Coffee cake he had decided, was his current favourite.

Piccolo leaned back in his chair and regarded the former android silently. He hadn't known her long, the real her, and a part of him knew that he would regret that one day. A cup of coffee was placed in front of him and he looked up, confusion clouded his eyes, no one was there.

"Down here"

Piccolo looked down. Krillan glared at Piccolo with contempt before breaking into a grin.

"We can't all be tall as trees Piccolo" _Or as green_, he thought silently.

Piccolo smirked, "Of course not, who would be left to look down on you?"

Eighteen punched his arm in mock anger and the trio laughed. Piccolo caught himself, _when did I become so entrenched in all this?_

*** 21:38 ***

Piccolo sat in his living room thumbing through the papers he had found. Rest had eluded him and his thoughts swarmed, huffing, he put the documents on the low table in front of him. He stood and raised his arms above his head stretching but as he dropped his arms something dawned on him.

He was wracked with feeling, emotion. He scowled, _how pathetic._

Without wanting to he thought back on the day's events with the uneasy feeling present as he did.

Piccolo had being particularly vague about his plan. Talking the others through their route and the escape he had tried to leave out any specifics. He would drive the jeep, a skill he had acquired with his new job, and Goten would stand guard. A little back up. As he went through some details Gohan had commented on his good "homework skills" but he had remembered Goku narrowing his eyes at the Namek's sudden wealth of information. Piccolo had stared, willing the Saiyan into silence. It had worked then but he doubted it would last.

It had all started two weeks previous while Piccolo had been walking through the hospital. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with white here and there and he clutched a plastic cup of coffee in his hands. It was 04:00 and he was looking at the time with increasing frequency, his shift finished at 6. He paused while looking at the watch on his wrist, _how human I've become. _

He passed two wards, walking slowly. He would train until 10, he decided, then catch up on some sleep. He always seemed to be catching up. Eighteen would start work when he finished and a little part of him looked forward to seeing her. He looked out of the windows lining the hall, lights twinkled at him. He felt a little stuck in the world of humans, like he had been sucked into their routines. His usual scowl graced his features.

He turned a corner and trundled down the corridor, the lights were dimmed here, people were sleeping. He had nearly reached the end when something caught his attention. To his left a container rolled out of a doorway and stopped when it hit his foot.

"He…help"

He heard the faint words and hesitated. Knowing he would not be able to ignore it he grew angry with himself. _Since when did I care so damn much? _He strode into the room, intending to clamp down on any nonsense.

"If caring is a problem boy, you're in the wrong profession"

The Namek startled, the man's voice was strained but certain. He frowned. He was sure he hadn't spoken aloud. He moved closer and cocked his head back in displeasure when he realised what he was.

The man's eyes were flooded with dark blue and stood out against his creamy skin. Thick dark hair poked out in varying directions, defiant against its owner, reminding Piccolo of Goku's mop of hair. He looked to be about 10 or 15 years older than the Namek. He hissed at the alien.

"Stay out of my mind creature"

The older man simply laid there bandaged up, looking to all as menacing as an injured kitten. Piccolo however, kept up his guard. The Illyrian were proving to be a devious race and it was a trait the Namek despised.

Piccolo waited and…nothing. He scowled and turned to leave, wanting to be out of the ailing man's influence.

"I can help you"

The jade man halted, he couldn't help but be intrigued. The night had been uneventful.

"And just how can _you _help?" He sneered.

Eventually the Illyrian spoke, an exotic accent on his tongue.

"You look at me…like I am something distasteful…disgusting. Why is it you hate our kind so much?"

Piccolo tried to bite back his anger but it did no good.

"You know exactly why, you invaded our world and now…look at you, lying there, draining our resources"

The alien man looked at him from underneath dark lashes, his eyes were wide.

"You think I have any control over the actions of my people?"

"You're here aren't you? If you're so opposed, why didn't you stay at home?"

His question was ignored. Instead, he was met with an argument he didn't see coming.

"This isn't your world either, Namek" The other man spat his words.

"This is my home"

Piccolo continued. "If this is your idea of help, you can keep it"

He turned to leave when he was caught once again.

"It's going to get worse"

The Namek hated this game, but at the moment information was gold. He spoke with his back turned to the Illyrian.

"What do you mean?"

"The energy isn't enough to sustain us, we need….we need more"

Frustration was clear in his tone, "I don't understand"

"They're building something East of this city. I can't tell you what but I know it needs to be stopped."

Piccolo was losing his patience. _Cryptic asshole._

"What is it?"

When an answer didn't come he went to threaten the alien when he stopped short. There was a sad look in the older man's eyes, this man had nothing to lose.

"I can tell you where it is"

"Why?"

"We're not all here to hurt you. No race is _full _of murderers"

Piccolo looked at his options, he knew that this could be trick. But if it wasn't and he didn't act…there would be consequences. He eyed the alien man and kept the contact as he sat down.

"I'm listening"

The next day Piccolo learned that The Illyrian's name had been Elamar and he was a scientist. In what Piccolo didn't know. He had returned to the room the next night but had been surprised to find it was empty. _Typical_

He went to turn around when he caught a glimmer at the foot of the man's bed, he reached out and picked up the man's chart. He hesitated as he opened the file.

DECEASED

He didn't know why it had bothered him. His chest had even burned a little.

*** 21:59***

Elamar had told the Namek that a young man would let them into the compound. He had looked like the scientist but was younger and stood a couple of inches taller than Piccolo. His son maybe. From what he could tell he didn't work there but knew how to gain an entrance. He had followed the man's instructions but something had gone wrong, the security had been stepped up and Piccolo wasn't able to get anywhere near whatever they were building, so he grabbed the next best thing. He remembered the labrynth of long corridors and cold metal, door after door to who knows where. Goten had waited outside, in case something went wrong.

Piccolo crashed back to his senses when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in"

Gohan pushed the door open, popping his head through. The Namek raised an eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Just didn't want to interrupt"

"Interrupt what?"

Gohan laughed. Manors were a concept Piccolo would never quite grasp.

"Nothing. Just wanted to let you know what I had come up with."

Gohan had kept half the papers to study. Piccolo gestured for the demi Saiyan to sit down.

"Well?"

Gohan chuckled to himself, _don't beat around the bush then_

"From what I can gather, I don't think it's a weapon but it does absorb massive amounts of energy. It looks like there's a lot more to it than the pictures on those schematics. Like this is just the power cell for something bigger"

Piccolo thought for a moment.

"What do they need so much energy for?"

Gohan shrugged. " I don't know. All I know Is that for this machine they need a lot of it"

Piccolo sighed, he felt like the day was getting longer. Gohan saw the tiredness in the Namek's eyes.

"So, how's work?

_Why does everyone keep asking that?_

"Fine" He waited, irritated he realised Gohan was waiting for him to return the question "You?"

"Yeah not too bad, I much prefer teaching at the university."

Piccolo nodded and asked "How's Pan?"

His former student smiled, it was a genuine one.

"She's good, she started school this month, seems to be getting on okay"

It was September. _Had it really been nearly a year since this all started?_

"She's even made some friends" Gohan had a sadness in his eyes. Videl had been protesting when she was caught in the riots that spring. It had been bloody and one ways the Illyrian's consolidated their power, order had to be restored. They didn't find her body and Gohan still wondered if she was somewhere out there. Piccolo wanted to comfort him, but he didn't know what to say. In his indecision, he said the first thing he could think of.

"What did you have for…dinner?" Piccolo swore at himself quietly, _way to go, moron._

Gohan creased his brow, _what?_

"Uh…pasta. Bulma saved you some, it's in the fridge. Why?"

The Namek paused, he didn't know where he was going with this conversation.

"Great…I just wondered" Piccolo was becoming distressed at himself. He had a peculiar look on his face.

Gohan couldn't stop himself, he laughed. He found Piccolo's bizarre behaviour hilarious. The tension that had suddenly arose dissipated as Piccolo started to chuckle as well. They had grown a little distant in the past few years and living in close quarters had been a little awkward at first. Now, sometimes they could talk for hours or not at all and sit in the comfortable silence. Piccolo felt the weight of his eyelids and spoke.

"You should get your rest, you've got a day's training ahead of you"

Gohan smirked, he could tell that the jade warrior was exhausted.

"Sure, see you in the morning"

He smiled and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Wandering into the bedroom Piccolo barely undressed before he hit the bed. With only a few seconds warning he plunged into a deep sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not sure of the relationships yet. Any tips appreciated!**

**More will be explained and things will move a little faster**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tide**

**Chapter 3**

**Apologies for the wait with this chapter, I think I've sorted out where I'm going with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.**

Piccolo was struggling and his vision blurred. He could feel the burn of his lungs, the throb of his own heart. Light shone at him but didn't reach him and when he reached his fingers towards it he was forced to watch as it moved further away. Cold began to crawl under his skin and he gritted his teeth as it moved behind his eyes.

He was drowning.

Painful realisation made him swallow water and slowly, he felt his senses numb as he fell into darkness.

He awoke with a start and instinctively tried to sit up but something stopped him. Alarmed, he opened his eyes and reared back in surprise.

A hand was clamped firmly over his mouth, fingers like ice, the other hand pressed a blade into his chest.

Wide dark blue eyes stared at him, inches from his face.

Anxiety flooded his senses and he berated himself for allowing a little fear to flutter in his panic. It was dark and the gentle light from the moon was doing nothing for him, the man's pale skin was barely visible. But his eyes, they still seemed to hold their colour.

The intruder seemed to be waiting for something. Piccolo looked closer and narrowed his eyes, he recognised the young man. It was Elemar's son. _Traitorous bastard!_

He wanted to attack but knew that the other man had the advantage, they were fairly equal in physical strength but Piccolo knew that the knife would challenge the Namek's well honed fighting skill. Still, pride was nothing if persistent. _Come on, I can take him._

A foreign voice whispered candidly "No, you can't"

Piccolo's eyes widened and he felt loathing rise in his throat, like bile. Suddenly, his ears pricked up, someone was talking. He strained…it was Goku and Goten. He began to yell through the other man's hand when he felt the blade push into his bare chest, piercing the skin. Gritting his teeth in muted pain he felt his breathing quicken. He did not like being at the mercy of another being.

Piccolo paused while they passed his door and continued down the hallway. Darting his eyes in the direction of their fading conversation he scolded himself, he had missed his chance,_ I'm such an idiot._

Eventually, the man removed his hand but to Piccolo's chagrin, didn't move the knife. He hesitated before trying to explain his behaviour.

"You were making noise and thrashing about"

Piccolo was unimpressed.

"So is that's the reason you're in my room manhandling me in my sleep?" He was relieved to find that in this situation he could at least be sarcastic.

The Illyrian dove into his explanation, the concept of small talk escaping him.

"My father upset some very important people before he died, he…they saw you leaving his room at the hospital"

"So, I work there. That doesn't prove anything"

"They don't think your meeting and the break in was a coincidence"

"Ah."

The alien had a very certain tone and Piccolo was not amused to find that he didn't intimidate the other man at all. Piccolo played the idiot, ignorance is bliss after all.

"What's the big deal? Some diagrams of a machine went missing"

Silence stretched before the Illyrian continued.

"You don't know what it is do you?

Incredulous, Piccolo found himself raising his voice "Evidently!"

Losing his patience, the Namek tried to push him away. The Illyrian backed off easily enough but was hesitant in removing his weapon. He glanced down at the Namek, who had his legs bent slightly, still have covered by his blanket. He noticed the slim stream of purple he had caused and his big eyes seemed to soften. Piccolo barely had time to register the change before they regained their steely composure.

"The gravity of the situation eludes you Namek"

He hissed "So enlighten me!"

Piccolo hated being patronised, and to make matters worse, he was wearing next to nothing, sitting in an undignified position while he bled into his own sheets. It was only when the Illyrian placed a hand on his shoulder that he realised, to his horror, that he was shivering as well. _For fuck's sake._

The other man leaned closer to him, his demeanour becoming more serious.

"If I tell you, my people will die"

Piccolo waited. Feeling the need to knock the Illyrian flying grow.

"If I don't, your people will"

The Namek creased his brow and crossed his arms, smearing the blood which was still slowly seeping. He spoke quietly.

"I like the first option better"

The Illyrian rose and stood across from Piccolo before leaning down to grab something.

"I'm here because there are those who will do anything to make sure the first option doesn't happen"

Piccolo's famous impatience was obvious in his tone.

"Then help us"

"I can't!" The Illyrian yelled back, his voice rumbled.

"Why?"

"Would you be in such a rush to condemn _your _loved ones?"

_So that's it. He's protecting his own._ He paused, would he be so quick to do the same?

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Help me find an alternative"

Piccolo sighed, irritated that he thought the conversation was actually going somewhere. He shifted his legs so his feet touched the floor and looked up just as the Illyrian moved towards him. He reacted before thinking, hurling himself at the larger man

They both crashed through the drawers at the edge of the room and they landed in a heap amongst the splintered wood. Piccolo threw his fist into the alien, smirking when his punch landed on the other man's jaw. The Illyrian quickly grabbed the Namek's wrists and flipped them over, pressing his heavy body into Piccolo. Breathing suddenly became an issue but before he could dwell on his new predicament, light blistered through the room and into both their eyes.

"Piccolo, are you okay? I heard a…"

Gohan paused and stopped mid step. Seeing the other man atop a semi naked Piccolo made him re evaluate the situation.

"Er…sorry I didn't realise…"

As Gohan turned to leave Piccolo opened his mouth in protest. He wasn't quick enough however, and the Illyrian placed that familiar hand over his lips once more, pressing tightly. Piccolo felt his sanity slide, he was growing tired of this ridiculous situation, wishing he could just blast the other man through the ceiling. _No mind, playing dirty will have to do_

Seeing Gohan was about the leave he glared at the Illyrian, the other man only had a moment to see the sinister look in the Namek's eyes before Piccolo drove his knee into his oppressor's crotch. The alien yelped, his deep voice rising a few octaves and he released his hand.

"Gohan, wait! He's Illyrian!"

The demi-Saiyan whipped round and prepared to launch at his friend's attacker. Before he could move however, the other man rolled off Piccolo and stood, holding his hands in the air.

"I'm not here to hurt you"

Tension rippled through Gohan's body and he quickly glanced at Piccolo, spotting the purple smear running down the Namek's chest and stomach. He raised his eye brow.

"I guess this is just a little rough play then?"

The Illyrian faltered, seeing Gohan's point.

"It was necessary. I'm here to help you. He…was being uncooperative."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and kicked the tangled blanket from his legs.

"Maybe I'd be willing to If you were a little more forthcoming with your information and a little less aggressive in asking for our _cooperation_"

The Illyrian looked at him, his eyes seeming to give in for a moment.

"Alright. I'll explain"

With that, Piccolo turned to Gohan. "The Illyrian's are up to something and he's here to help us stop it, whatever it is"

The demi Saiyan nodded.

"I'll wake the others"

With that, he left. The Illyrian looked at the Namek momentarily before walking to the bathroom. Piccolo watched incredulously as his temper bubbled "Just help yourself then!"

The Namek began hunting amongst the shattered remains of his drawers for some clothes when he felt the Illyrian's proximity. Turning abruptly he froze when the other man began to wipe the congealed blood on his chest with a damp cloth. He tensed and waited, wondering if this was the awkward prelude to another surprise attack. As the Illyrian worked he saw his chance to ask some questions of his own.

"What's your name?"

The other man paused, looking down into Piccolo's dark eyes.

"Kai"

He then voiced the question that was niggling in the back of his mind.

"Why?"

Kai let his hand rest on the Namek's chest, making him brace for a fight.

"My father was a good man and he trusted you"

Piccolo shrugged the other man's hands off and turned to pick up some loose jeans and a fitted shirt. The Illyrian continued.

"It's so easy to stand by and claim ignorance when people start to pay the price for the continuation of your race. You would call it survival, I suppose"

Piccolo pulled the jeans over his boxer shorts he was wearing and buttoned them, listening intently while trying desperately not to give that impression.

"I don't think we're more valuable than any other race simply because we can exploit them. My father drummed this principle into me from a young age. Unfortunately, his work became the catalyst for that very task. I think it probably killed him, in the end"

The Namek, now clothed, turned towards the other man. He felt an unfamiliar emotion bob around in his chest. Understanding, maybe.

Piccolo motioned for the Illyrian to follow him and walked towards the door.

"Come on, you've got some explaining to do"

**I know this chapter is a little slow but things will start to become clear - let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tide**

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.**

Kai suppressed a shudder as he followed Piccolo, being around these beings was making his skin crawl. Not in an entirely unpleasant way, but like ripples of apprehension and something else he couldn't name. It was only a minute or two before he was suddenly in the kitchen, thrust into the suspicious gaze of the humans. He felt himself broaden his shoulders and brace himself against their intrusive stares.

Only nothing happened. He wondered briefly if the Namek had led him into a trap. _Had he known that I would come here?_

He was interrupted by Goku's serious tone "What's going on?"

The Illyrian thought for a moment, he was so unused the to the casual manor in which they spoke. He almost didn't understand the question. His voice wasn't as deep as Piccolo's, but it was just as commanding.

"I need your help"

Everyone was dressed in their nightwear, Bulma and Vegeta were stood leaning on the kitchen counter. While Chi chi, Goku, Goten, Eighteen and Krillin were seated at the table. Gohan and Trunks were stood next to Piccolo, who stood to the side, now facing the Illyrian. Bulma chirped up, crossing her arms as she spoke.

"Right, and in return we need your trust. You need to tell us everything"

Gohan interrupted, pulling a few folded papers from the pocket of his lounge pants.

"And you can start by explaining these"

Kai took the papers presented to him and thumbed through them. He ploughed straight into it, not caring for the human habit of beating around the bush.

"When my world became exhausted of its resources we were forced to find another…means of surviving. This world has a particular abundance of energy, one which we couldn't ignore…"

He shifted his eyes, very aware that he was the centre of attention. He glanced in Piccolo's direction for a moment, something which the Namek noticed. Gohan encouraged him.

"And…"

"Your world is plentiful but there just simply isn't enough natural energy to sustain us for that long a time" He lifted the paper slightly "This was the alternative developed to ensure we would have longevity here"

By this point Vegeta had well and truly run out of patience. "Explain yourself!"

The Illyrian bristled, not liking the Saiyan's tone.

"It's a machine which harvests energy from other sources, such as humans"

The whole room fell into silence once the Illyrian finished his sentence. His audience thrummed with anger and shock and he swallowed involuntarily. He had learned a human saying recently, one that he suddenly understood. No good deed goes unpunished. Telling them was a mistake.

Vegeta was the first to react, launching at the alien and proceeding to throttle him. Kai snarled at the Saiyan's actions and grabbed his wrists, soon the shorter man found himself being thrown across the room. Without thinking, the Illyrian bolted. Piccolo saw his intent however and blocked his escape. He went to shove the Namek out of the way but the jade skinned warrior dodged him and pounded his fist into the larger man's face. A moment later he kicked the Illyrian's legs out from under him, hoping to trap him here. Piccolo felt foolish for trusting him.

As Kai fell, he hooked his calves around Piccolo's and brought the Namek down with him. Goku and Gohan braced themselves to intervene as the others gawked. Kai hissed at his assailant.

"I'm here to help you"

The Namek's tone was vicious. "The hell you are!"

He clawed at the Illyrian, who was now hovering over him, catching him across the face.

Piccolo went to shove the taller man but his hands fell through him, as if he wasn't there. It took him a minute to realise that his instincts had been correct, the Illyrian had disappeared. He lay there, dishevelled and chest heaving. Gohan's face appeared over him and he was suddenly aware that he was laying on the floor, out of breath and clad only in loose fitting trousers. The demi-Saiyan stretched his hand out and lifted his mentor from the floor. It was quiet for moment before Trunks' teenaged voice rang through the room.

"What now?"

Bulma answered her son, her tone low.

"Well, we've learned that the Illyrians are developing a machine to farm us. And to top it off, we've alienated our only ally among them"

She glared pointedly at Vegeta before shifting her judgemental glance towards Piccolo. He could tell that most of the occupants in the room didn't approve of his behaviour, save Vegeta. _They also weren't held hostage for half the night._

He knew that the group wanted to discuss the information but he wasn't in the mood. He walked out and ignored Gohan's protests. Reaching his room, he slammed the door shut behind him and slid to the floor, his back rubbing against the grooves of wood. He was tired, pissed off and something else. Something he couldn't name, _betrayed?. _Rolling his head back against the door he allowed his eyes to close while trying to work out the Illyrian's agenda.

He awoke to the painful sensation of being shoved. Belatedly, he realised he was on the floor _again _and the instrument causing his pain was the door being opened. Gohan's questioning voice soon reached his ears as he stood, muscles groaning from sleeping in such an awkward position.

"Morning…uh" With a chuckle, he continued "you look like you got wasted and didn't make it to the bed"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. His tone was harsher than he had intended.

"What do you want?"

"It's late, I was a bit concerned you'd taken off after that guy"

He glanced at the clock. 10:45. He noticed Gohan had brought two mugs.

Piccolo swore internally, the younger man meant to 'talk' with him. He handed the Namek his mug of coffee and went to sit on the sofa, noting with some amusement that Piccolo had been doodling over some of his work.

"How do you know him?"

The question made Piccolo pause. Gohan wasn't usually so straight to the point.

"I only met him yesterday"

Feeling a little exposed he slipped on a short sleeved shirt and with his arms raised above his head Gohan could see his bones protrude slightly. It angered the younger man to see his mentor so slight.

"How?"

"He helped me and Goten gain access to the compound"

"What, you just ran into him on the street?"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean then?"

"I met his father at the hospital…he told me the Illyrians were up to something."

Gohan felt a little out of the loop.

"When was this?"

Piccolo didn't answer.

"And you just what? Weren't going to tell us?"

_That was the plan_, he thought bitterly.

"No, I mean yes, eventually"

Gohan stood angrily.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Or Goten!"

The Namek clutched his mug, his temper and guilt fighting for dominance as he tried to remain quiet. Gohan calmed himself before speaking.

"Well, we need to find this guy. Where is he?"

"I don't know"

"Well, the hospital records will show where his father lived. It's a good place to start. I'll see you in the kitchen"

_Yeah right. _He watched as Gohan left and closed the door behind him. He downed as much of the coffee as he could stomach before walking to the bathroom and switching the shower on. It didn't take long for him to clean and dress, wearing jeans and a dark shirt. He walked to the window and swiftly jumped out, landing softly on the concrete. He was grateful his agility hadn't suffered as much as his strength had. He ducked under the window he felt stupid but he had to do this alone. Finding the Illyrian was going to be risky and he wasn't about to endanger anyone else this week.

As much as he'd like to deny it, he had stolen one of Bulma's cars and was now driving, at speed, towards the hospital. He had to make it there before Gohan realised he'd gone and followed him. As he drove it occurred to him that Eighteen would have the same access to hospital records as him, not that they would be able to track down which Illyrian he had spoken to. He parked outside the main entrance, not really having time to hide the vehicle. He sprinted inside but slowed to a walk, trying not to draw attention. He smiled at the nurse manning the station and asked for Elemar's file.

"Sure, following up?"

"Something like that"

She printed the paperwork and handed it to him. Light shone in his eyes and he squinted, it irked him how white everything was.

"He's dead though, sorry about that"

"I know, I just needed to check something. Thanks"

He walked out quickly, very aware of how suspicious he was acting. He felt ridiculous.

He sat in the car, a little irritated at how small the vehicle was. Looking up, he caught the eye of a paramedic he worked with, the man smiled and waved. Piccolo tried to smile but became exasperated. _Why don't I just leave a trail of breadcrumbs?_

Thumbing through the file he read the address. _Great_

He had lived on the East side of town and if he remembered correctly, it was practically swarming with Illyrains. At least it had stated that he was living with relatives. He put his foot down, they would be on his tail soon enough.

Gohan slammed Piccolo's door shut behind him and cursed loudly. _For fuck's sake Piccolo_

He half jogged through the hall and into the kitchen. "He's gone, I'm going after him. Eighteen, I'm gunna need your help at the hospital"

She nodded, feeling an unfamiliar concern well within her at the news of Piccolo's dissappearance.

He spared a worried glance at the others before grabbing his jacket.

He drove slowly through the residential area, feeling a little conspicuous. He spotted the road name and pulled in, hoping the houses would be numbered in order. He had never looked for an address before. _Another stupid human thing I can add to the list of stupid things I do now._

It took him a while to locate number 46, which was fairly large, though the vegitation looked alien and the house design was a little foreign too. _Should I knock?_

He hesitated before sliding his hand to the door handle, pressing down. With a click the door creaked open. He raised an eye brow, feeling a little anxious. He moved forward slowly and closed the door softly behind him. The house was dark, sparse and the scent of spice filled his nostrils as he walked through what he thought must be the living room. As he reached the stairs he briefly wondered if he could get into trouble for this. He wasn't exempt from the law anymore, and especially prone to the human hating Illyrian justice system. It didn't really matter to them that he was from Namek.

He ascended, his breathing shallow as he tried to be quiet, he could feel the other people in the house. Nervousness began to manifest itself as he moved across the hallway and although he would never admit it, a little bit of fear. He pushed open a bedroom door and peered at the person laying in bed. She was asleep. He walked backwards, keeping his eyes on the creature and closed the door so he was facing it. He turned to the right but came to an abrupt stop at the blue eyes inches from his face.

Eighteen and Gohan stormed throught the main entrance to the hospital, Eighteen running ahead to the nurse's station.

"Amy, has Piccolo been through here?"

The nurse's smile faltered, her wide green eyes concerned.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well, I just need to find him, it's important. Did he ask you for anything?"

"Yeah" She tinkered around with the computer for a moment and the whirring sound of the printer grabbed Eighteen's attention. "He wanted a copy of this man's file, seemed in a hurry"

Gohan waited behind her while the looked through the sheets.

She nodded to the nurse before leaving "I've got the address, it's about 5 minutes away"

Gohan breathed in relief, he just hoped Piccolo was okay.

The larger man's fingers wound around his throat before he could move. Piccolo was well and truly compromised.

"Kai"

He muttered the man's name while his own hands clawed at his aggressor.

"Why are you here?"

Piccolo hadn't really thought about what he was going to say and came up short.

"I…"

He tried to swallow but couldn't, grimacing, he brought his right knee up and slammed it into Kai's crotch. The Illyrian fell with a grunt, only to be kicked by Piccolo, landing on his back. Wasting no time, the Namek straddled him and gripped his wrists. The Illyrian didn't struggle and Piccolo, to his own irritation, realised the the other man could probably break free if he wanted to.

"I don't want to hurt you"

Piccolo's pride took a hit when the man simply raised a curious eye brow. Piccolo sneered, _I could hurt you if I wanted to._

"But you don't want to"

"What?"

The Namek tightened his grip, he hated pointless conversations, especially when half of it was in his head.

"Look, I know I over reacted last night. But we need your help"

"This is your idea of persuasion?"

"Just listen, I'm tired of playing games"

"Your friends don't want my help"

"They were angry, we all were. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Kai rolled the two of them so he was lying on top of Piccolo.

"You think I would withold information for my own amusement?"

"Why then?"

"You do not grasp the seriousness of the situation"

Absurdly, Piccolo still grasped the Illyrian's wrists and raised his voice. As if he still had a hold of the situation.

"The hell I don't"

"They will kill you, all of you. By telling you, I might as well have sentenced you to death myself"

The Namek paused and breathed for a moment.

"So, you told me because?"

"If an alternative can be developed, one that saves both our people…then nobody has to die"

Piccolo absorbed the information, content that for now, the Illyrian's intentions seemed benign. Loosening his hold of the larger man's wrists he found himself becoming very aware of their positions. It was the second time in two days the Illyrian had been on top of him, and it was getting on his wick. Kai was mildly amused at the purple shade gracing the Namek's cheeks and the bridge of his nose and leaned closer, intent on making his captive feel uncomfortable. Piccolo felt his skin tighten and his breathing quicken, he didn't know if he was scared or angry. Or both. Or something else.

He struggled in the Illyrian's grip, entirely unused to the situation, but didn't have to for long as the man was kicked from on top of him.

"Gohan wait!" He stood quickly, they could do without scaring the Illyrian off a second time. The demi Saiyan waited with narrowed eyes. "He's going to help us"

The younger man scoffed, angry at Piccolo for running out on them.

"Is that what you were _discussing?_"

Gohan was about to continue with his spiteful torrent but was cut off when sirens pierced the room. With a severe look, Kai spoke loudly.

"You two need to get out, now"

**Please read and review. Also, opinions on pairings and other character focus welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tide**

**Thank you for all your reviews - I'm going to take some advice and get things moving in this one. Apologies for the delay in updating, hope this chapter explains a little more. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z or any of its characters**

**Chapter 5**

The sirens were typically human but Piccolo knew that there wouldn't be many humans coming to make an arrest. _How did they know we were here?_

He pushed the door to the bedroom open but the female Illyrian kicked it shut, shoving it painfully against his hand. He glared at Kai who responded quickly.

"She's my sister. _You _are an intruder"

With that said, he grabbed Piccolo's arm roughly and spoke to Gohan as well.

"We need to go out the back"

Gohan jogged to keep up as they moved down the stairs, the flashing lights now streaming through the windows. He could hear distant car doors slam and the hushed voices of officers as they started to circle the house. The quick tap of knocking on the front door made Gohan whip his head round as they pushed the back door open and fled. Footsteps closed in around the side of the house and he almost tripped in his haste to move quickly but quietly. Belatedly, he realised that his Namekian friend was behind him, not in front. _When did Kai let go of him? _He cursed as he watched Kai dissappear into the gardens of his Illyrian neighbours. As Piccolo ran through the open door he nearly ran directly into a policeman who was raising his gun, instead, he shoved the human back with a grunt. He only spared a glance at the man as he rolled in the mud and lifted his gun again. He didn't have time to care if he fired.

Shots echoed behind Kai as he ran, glancing behind him to make sure the other two men were still with him. In less than a minute they had wound their way through several gardens and tiny alleyways until they spotted their escape; Eighteen was parked around the corner, keeping her head down. She wasn't used to being uneasy but the sirens, shouting and gunfire were making her manicured index finger tap against the steering wheel in anxiety. She jumped when the passenger and back door opened. Gohan rolled into the seat next to her, Piccolo and Kai in the back.

"Go!"

She turned the ignition and put her foot down, spinning the car around. As they sped down the road, she could see policeman milling around in the rear view mirror. She idly wondered if they would give chase or if they had identified the car. Her glossy blue eyes peered a little longer into the mirror, noting with satisfaction that they escaped unnoticed. She slowed a little as they joined the main road, needing to keep a low profile until they made it back to Capsule Corp. Her voice was steady as she spoke, seeming unfazed.

"What happened?"

Gohan, who was now thoroughly pissed off, offered an answer.

"Well, that guy attacked Piccolo and then his sister called the police" He pointed his thumb behind him for emphasis.

Kai shifted awkwardly, not liking the attention. He frowned as his long legs didn't really fit in the back of the vehicle. He was a little relieved to find Piccolo was having the same problem. The Namek was shifting his weight, trying to cross his legs sideways. Eighteen flickered her gaze to the Illyrian in her rear view mirror before speaking.

"Why did you come with us? "

Silence. She raised a perfect eye brow at him. He narrowed his penetrating gaze and she realised, with some discomfort, that he unnerved her.

"I don't have a choice"

Gohan queried him, distrust heavy in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"She knew I was in league with you"

Piccolo allowed his peripheral vision to settle on his back seat companion, noticing the tendons in the other man's arm move as he fiddled with his fingers. The Illyrian had risked a lot to help them; his race didn't consider treason to be much of a misdemeanour. Kai was looking out of the window, vivid blue eyes staring into nothing, hair mussed. He noticed then that his ears were slightly pointed and a little bit of fur graced their tips. His smooth skin was a little marked too, cut slightly from their escapades through the local fauna. For the first time, he looked at the Illyrian with something more concrete than suspicion. Guilt began to pool in his stomach, an emotion he seemed to experience on a daily basis now. His vision flickered to the passenger side mirror ahead of him and he couldn't stop himself before he locked eyes with Gohan. The demi Saiyan's dark gaze was filled with disappointment and something else he couldn't name, it burned into him. He remembered looking at a young Gohan that way after a poor day's training. _How the tables have turned_, he mused bitterly.

They pulled into Capsule corp soon enough and only a minute later he was back in the hall leading to the kitchen, the unofficial command centre of their operation. Piccolo's hand brushed Eighteen's as he walked and she caught it in her grasp, letting Gohan and Kai walk ahead. She turned to him.

"Why did you take off?"

"I didn't want anyone else involved"

"But we are already involved in this Piccolo. This isn't your fight alone you know"

She didn't let him respond.

"So you can cut out pulling stupid stunts like this, I have enough to worry about with Krillin and Marron, without having to worry about you too"

She walked ahead, filled with an anger she couldn't explain. Piccolo stood for a moment, he was a little flattered she cared, even if what she had said was filled with bitterness. He glanced at his watch, wishing he could slow that second hand to a stop and take a break.

12:30

It was only Saturday and he wondered how so much could happen in such a short time. Biting on his apprehension he walked through to the kitchen and it appeared that they were waiting for him. Bulma stood with her hands on her hips and a serious look in her wide eyes. The Namek scoffed mentally, feeling like a misbehaving school child. _Again_

"You idiot! You nearly got the lot of you arrested!" She continued in that fashion for a while, the others tinkering around with making drinks and speaking in hushed tones they thought he couldn't hear. When the scientist was finished with him she handed him a cup of coffee, confusing him, and returned to whatever their previous discussion was.

Krillin looked up at him from where he was seated and smirked.

"What a weekend! This is like the good old days, you know, before Frieza and Cell"

Everyone laughed, the short warrior had alleviated some of the tension in the room. Goku then regaled them of a red ribbon story of times past, being interrupted by Bulma when he failed to tell the whole tale. Kai stood tense next to Gohan, clearly not appreciating the human banter. It was only when the Illyrian returned his stare that he realised that he had looked at the other man for too long. He averted his eyes quickly, immediately regretting it on account of how suspicious he now looked. Chi chi caught his attention with a wave of her hand.

"Earth to Piccolo"

He growled, _I should kill her for that _

She didn't fear him like she used to but a little part of her wondered if her bold move would result in an injury Goku wouldn't be able to protect her from. As the gap between her own strength and those around her closed she had felt more comfortable, more equal to her friends and family. Piccolo, however, was the exception. She had watched him as he grew thinner, as he struggled to find his place in her human world and she had thought they would see eye to eye. But there was a little something he possessed that made her pause. She wasn't sure if it was his calculating intelligence or hiskiller instinct, or the cruel combination of both. Chi-Chi held him in high esteem though, and even offered her friendly affection should he ever want it.

"What?"

It was the same feeling that encroached upon her when she looked at Eighteen too.

"We asked you a question…is your…" she flickered her wide dark eyes over to Kai "friend here to stay?"

He sneered at her, only curbing it slightly for the begrudging respect he had somehow acquired for the small woman.

"He's not my friend"

At his defensive tone, the Illyrian looked at him strangely, a little curious at Piccolo's temper.

"But I suppose for now, it's not like he has any where else to go"

Gohan crossed his arms, certain that they were making a mistake. He was about to speak when he remembered something, a saying. _Keep your enemies closer. _The young man didn't understand why Piccolo appeared to have so little distrust for the alien. _Come on Piccolo, you're smarter than this. _

Trunks, who had been standing by his mother, contributed his opinion while sweeping some of his violet hair from his eyes.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean, at last we've got someone on the inside now"

Vegeta frowned at his son, not liking the boy's optimism. _'Or they've got someone on the inside'_

"It's settled then but, on one condition" Everyone looked up at Bulma's declaration.

"He doesn't roam about my home alone. Piccolo, he stays with you"

The Namek groaned, irritated in a way he couldn't communicate politely.

He put his mug down on the counter and strode past their blue haired self appointed leader, wishing he could get away with shoving her on his way. Gohan waited for Kai to follow the Namek out of the room before tailing the both of them. As he left, he caught the start of the kitchen's next discussion.

"Do you think he needs to take energy from us to survive?" Goten chirped, ever curious.

"I don't think so, Illyrians usually-"

The conversation dwindled as he walked away and he wondered if his little brother was onto something. His mentor walked into his small living room and gestured half heartedly at the sofa.

"You can sleep on there. The bathroom's through there"

Gohan smiled, Piccolo just wasn't ever going to be a good host. He watched as the Illyrian walked to the window and leaned against the sill, looking plainly at Gohan. Piccolo ignored both of them and walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom, switching on the shower. As the water started running Gohan realised that this was the first time he had been alone with the other man. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I have told you once already"

"You don't have a choice, right?"

"That is correct"

Gohan noted that the Illyrian was wearing human clothes; dark blue jeans and a thin, white long sleeved top. _How bizarre, everything else about him is alien._

"Why? For all your sister knows, you were just as much a victim of a house burglary"

An understanding seemed to flash in the taller man's blue eyes.

"She knows because she knows me"

"What? She knew you would betray your own people?"

He wondered if he would push the other away with such personal accusations and tried to stop at that.

"She knows my nature as any Illyrian would. As I know the nature of every human I meet"

_Fucking riddles. Am I ever going to get a straight answer out of this guy?_

"I don't understand"

The alien pushed off the window sill and walked towards Gohan, each step taking an unnaturally long time to hit the ground. The demi Saiyan clenched his fists, ready to defend himself.

Kai stopped only a hand's breadth away, flooding the shorter man's nose with his strange scent. Spicy but sweet. His deep voice ground out every syllable, or that's how it seemed to Gohan.

"I can feel you and I know that you don't trust me. It's like blood in my eyes"

The demi Saiyan swallowed. _What does he mean, blood?_ He could hear the water running still and silently wished Piccolo would hurry up.

"Then there is this goodness about you, like a fog"

He continued when Gohan remained silent.

"But when you look at me the fog clears and there is only blood"

Realisation dawned on him. _He is using the imagery to explain. Is it Empathy? Telepathy?_

He felt scrutinised and judged, it was unpleasant and their proximity was making it worse. He decided to reverse their situation. He lowered his voice, painfully aware of his mentor's keen hearing.

"What do you see when you look at Piccolo?"

Kai cocked his head, as if trying to remember.

"Lights…moving lights in the dark"

Gohan frowned.

"And what does that mean?"

The Illyrian wasn't expecting the question and he hesitated, almost telling him before he smiled slightly, using a human phrase he had hears countless times before.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Gohan growled and raised his arms, grabbing the taller man by his shirt. He knew that the situation, like every other he had been involved in recently, was getting out of control.

"What's going on?"

Piccolo's commanding voice penetrated Gohan's confidence and he let go, hoping that the Namek wouldn't press for an explanation. He was the aggressor this time, after all.

"Nothing"

With that said he turned to leave, needing to cool off.

"I'll see you later Piccolo"

The Namek looked with concern as his former student left the room, wondering what his unwelcome guest had done to rile the young man.

"What was that about?"

"He does not trust me"

"Neither do I and I'm sure the feeling's mutual"

Kai ignored the accusation and looked down at the papers and books scattered on the coffee table by his legs. He changed the subject.

"You are a doctor?"

"No. A paramedic"

He looked up at the Namek, his gaze penetrating.

"You are too thin"

This caught Piccolo off guard as he pulled on his shirt, he had left the bedroom in alarm that the two were fighting, forgetting his modesty. He made a non committal grunt.

"Why is it you are but the others are not?"

"I need water to survive, or more importantly, the minerals within. Something your kind removed when you raped this planet"

He didn't feel like sparing the Illyrian's feelings.

"So you survive on…?"

"Filtered water and as much food as I can stomach"

Piccolo then fired his own line of questioning.

"How do you survive?"

Kai responded slowly while thumbing through a book Piccolo had been reading.

"As you know, we absorb energy to survive. We can draw it directly from the source" He looked up at Piccolo's alarmed expression "but consuming compatible food and water as your kind do works just as well"

_Compatible? That must be the parasitic compound Bulma discovered_

Piccolo walked to the sofa and sat down, he felt the pull of a yawn at his jaw but resisted it.

"I wish to bathe"

The Namek looked at him curiously, _funny way of asking._

"Go ahead"

His long ears felt soothed at the flow of water against the tiles, it reminded him of the waterfall he was once so fond of. Before it had become poisonous to him and he had to abandon his chosen lifestyle. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into meditation as he listened to the water, he meditated rarely as it required so much energy but he wanted calm. He needed to align his thoughts and train his mind, he felt clumsy without it. Drifting into a distant state of consciousness, he barely noticed as he relaxed into sleep.

Piccolo fluttered into consciousness a while later and was peaceful for a moment before his mind shoved him into reality. He opened his eyes cautiously and almost reared back at the sight of the Illyrian staring at him.

Kai was seated with his legs crossed at the other side of the sofa, reading a book. Piccolo also noticed that the other man had placed a blanket over him. He became irritated, _he's been through my closet?_

He chastised himself for being so careless, for taking such a risk. Glancing at his watch he grimaced at the time.

16:47

It was only then that he realised something alarming. He had meant to move his wrist. He tentatively tried to coax his hand into moving. Nothing.

He tried to swallow his anxiety as he tried to move his right arm and growled, grinding his teeth together as he watched his hand twitch lifelessly. A hollow ache settled in his muscles and a faint numbness made itself known. _'Damn it. That son of a bitch'_

He uneasily shifted his eyes to the right, noting that the other man was calmly reading. _'What the hell?'_

He tried to speak but his throat only croaked, taunting him with the promise of speech. Kai's keen ears easily picked up on the other man's protests.

"I find it odd, that you would fall asleep when you trust me so little. I can only surmise that you therefore do trust me and that you were lying." He closed the book. "Also odd."

Piccolo attempted to narrow his eyes.

"I would like for you not to berate yourself for trusting me. This is simply so you don't resist"

Fear was a funny feeling, it didn't even plague him in battle too much for adrenaline usually flooded his senses. This time, however, he was not brimming with battle nerves. It was just nerves. He was utterly helpless and to his own dismay, it terrified him. His breathing became shallow and his mind began to race, exhausting each possibility of escape in seconds. In an attempt to regain control he focused on his anger, finally remembering that he could speak to the man telepathically. _'What do you want?'_

"I must take some of your energy. In your current condition, it is hard to say if I can halt it before it kills you. I didn't think you would agree to the procedure"

'_Damn right I wouldn't. Stay the fuck away from me!'_

"I cannot"

'_Why go through all this just to take my energy? Why not just attack some human on the street?'_

"It is precisely because it's yours"

'_I don't understand?' _Piccolo hoped he could keep him talking long enough for the paralysis to wear off.

"I need to know if I am correct and there is no other way to test my theory"

'_Why can't you just explain yourself? Stop beating around the bush'_

"If you're energy sustains mine like I predict, we won't need to use the humans at all. And the beauty of it is, you won't remember a thing"

He placed the book on the coffee table and looked at his victim, sparking the Namek's survival instinct.

'_Don't do this'_

Piccolo's confusion was obvious to Kai in his dark eyes, together with the fear and anger that swam in them. His gaze softened as he neared the Namek and he felt an odd sense of guilt at doing this to the jade skinned man. He moved along the sofa and poised himself over Piccolo, raising both his hands to the Namek's head. Kai softly placed his fingers at either side of his temples, his thumbs just underneath his antennae. He paused, waiting to see if the other man was still sufficiently paralysed. The only thing slowing him down was the look of anger and begrudging hurt in Piccolo's onyx eyes. Kai tried to quell his fears.

'_Don't do this' _He repeated it in his mind

"I will be as gentle as I can be"

Kai locked eyes with his victim and concentrated. Intruding tendrils swamped Piccolo's mind and within moments it began to sear, coarsely scratching at his thoughts like the other man had a tangible presence and he was physically ripping through him. Pain began to suffocate his senses and he was only faintly aware of his vision failing. His ears picked up on the tiny noises that were forthcoming from his throat and he felt an odd sense of shame at how easily this was happening to him. He could no longer pinpoint each second as they blurred together and his panic climbed to new heights when his chest tightened. Crushing. _'He's crushing me'_

'_Stop, Gohan…help'_

His protests were weak but Kai could hear them clearly. He grimaced against his guilt and persisted, feeling the pleasant influx of energy as his hands clenched against Piccolo's head painfully and he started shaking, it was intoxicating. He knew that he had to stop but he was having trouble convincing his hands to move. The flow was bright in his eyes and he blinked, suddenly seeing the blank expression before him. He tore his hands away, hissing at the severed energy flow.

Piccolo lay still. His eyes glossy and cold. Kai moved his fingers across his cheekbone before quickly searching for a pulse against his neck. He released a shaky breath when he felt a slow thud flutter against his finger. He then gingerly moved Piccolo so that he was lying on the sofa, bending his legs so that he would fit. Moving the blanket up to his shoulders he hesitated before moving a hand to his forehead, feeling the thin layer of perspiration he had caused.

"I am glad that you won't remember this"

**I'm not sure if that last scene is a little odd but I'm gunna go with it anyway!**

**I realise that Piccolo is getting a little battered in this but things will turn around. There'll be a heavier focus on Gohan and Piccolo's relationship in the next chapter and some other character interactions. Some surprises to come! Please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to finally update this, though it's been half written for such a long time! I've tried to focus more on Gohan and Piccolo in this one, so let me know what you think. Thanks as well, to all those who have reviewed!**

**Chapter Six**

Piccolo's eyes flew open at the sound of Gohan shouting, instantly regretting it. The roar in his head was so loud he had to concentrate just to hear the younger man's voice.

"Piccolo! What's wrong?!"

Piccolo took a moment and in his disorientation, only mumbled something incoherently. He slowly looked to his right and narrowed his eyes at Kai, who was sat at the other end of the sofa with a book closed in his hands. Gohan stood a few feet away with his fists balled at his sides, an intense look upon his face. Kai however, was strangely calm. As he berated himself for falling asleep unintentionally, he felt the oddest sensation pelt his awareness. Gohan had given it a name once. _De ja vu. _Through his pounding headache he could feel the distinct impression of having done this before but the more he tried to focus on the faux memory, the feeling began to fade. With the help of Gohan's demanding tone that is.

"You called me? What's wrong?"

Piccolo grimaced at his own stupid behaviour and he found himself fleeing to the familiarity of anger. Confusion just didn't suit him.

"What are you talking about? I must have drifted off"

Kai shifted his blue gaze towards Gohan and spoke in eerily smooth tones.

"I have been here the whole time, nothing happened"

Gohan screwed his face up in irritation, he was sure that he had heard Piccolo's call for help clearly in his mind. The cry as strangled and as forced as when Dr Gero had attacked him. Suspicion made its slow decent over his features and he once again felt like a pawn in their visitor's very own mind game. Kai then offered a more concrete explanation, seeming to enjoy the situation.

"Perhaps you were having a nightmare Piccolo. You were thrashing around"

Gohan relaxed slightly and considered the convenient explanation for a moment. It didn't sit well. It was then that he caught a strangeness in the Illyrian's eyes and he was sure that they were brighter than he remembered.

"Piccolo, can I speak to you? Alone"

The Namek hesitated, his limbs feeling loose, before standing up. Deciding to leave Kai where he was, they made their way out into the hallway. Gohan gestured for them to continue into his own small apartment which was only a couple of doors away. He closed the door behind Piccolo, who was now tempted to clutch his head in a combination of pain and irritation. Gohan's living room was colourful in comparison to his own, though it looked more like a well furnished library.

"I would have come sooner but I was in one of the labs with Bulma. What really happened?" The smaller man asked with an honest expression on his face.

_Ah, he thinks there__'__s more to it. _

"Nothing happened. I was meditating and I fell asleep, when I woke up you were in the room shouting at me." Piccolo's temper laced his words.

Gohan crossed his arms, something he rarely did. A few slow seconds stumbled by as the younger man thought. He took a couple of steps towards his former mentor and, only a few inches away, leant up on his tip toes. Piccolo wanted to recoil at the boy's proximity but held his ground, not realising that his eyes betrayed his discomfort. The demi-saiyan's dark hair was long enough to whisper against Piccolo's skin as he spoke.

"Are you sure nothing happened?"

Agitated, he pushed Gohan away slightly before answering.

"Yes"

"It's just, you sounded…hurt. You were asking for something to stop and that you needed my help"

"Gohan, I'm fine. Are you sure you weren't…day dreaming?"

The younger man shoved Piccolo back roughly and laughed. The younger man had become more boisterous recently and made the Namek step back to compensate for the push. _Or I've become more fragile._

"Typical, I must be the ditzy one"

The Namek allowed himself a slight laugh as he replied.

"Well, you said it"

Kai stood once the two had left the room and walked to the window, clutching the book in his hand. It was a thick novel with a dark image on the front but he was long since tired of pretending that he could read their language. He placed the book down on the window sill and decided that he would have to learn to communicate better with the humans, as well as read their literature, if was to remain here. By his calculations, he should be able to last at least two months on the small amount of energy he had taken. That was approximately eight times that of a human, and unlike a human, Piccolo was able to regain full motor control and consciousness in just a couple of minutes. In his previous experiments the humans were rendered useless for at least a month, if they survived at all. There just simply weren't enough people on this planet. _It__'__s almost like his kind were designed for this purpose._

He rapped long fingers against the white stained wood and peered into his ghostly reflection. A peculiar feeling began to wind its way through his chest and he stood upright, unused to such a sensation. He narrowed his eyes and scowled. He knew what the emotion was and he detested it, his father had always claimed it was his biggest weakness. Guilt.

_This is not about tyranny, it is about survival. _He wondered If that reason would sit well with Piccolo and the other humans. Probably not. As he stood he thought about the next couple of months and how he would integrate with the group, he needed to gain their trust. He was about to dwell on this when he was forced to blink. He was no longer looking out of the window, instead he was looking at the edge of a forest. Kai furrowed his brow and looked around. The sun was low on the horizon and he could hear wildlife flutter about, insects assaulting his ears with the beat of their flight. At the sound of a footstep he looked to his left and saw a small Namekian boy walk slowly by him. He watched the youth intently as he walked into the forest, noticing that the child was walking oddly. He opened his mouth to speak but he was taken aback when he found himself looking through the window again.

Mouth agape, he moved back from the window. Shock was not a feeling he often succumbed to but in this case, he allowed himself to wallow in it. He scouted the room quickly and was confused to find that he was still alone and he could feel no external influence. _What was that?_

Gohan had cajoled Piccolo into staying for a while and was sitting on the arm of his sofa with his forearms resting on his knees while Piccolo stood with his arms crossed. Evening had started its descent in the sky, making the room seem golden in some places but dark in others. The younger man felt comfortable and quietly thought about a time years ago, in the same light, with the same man.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that this weekend has been a long one already and even though a lot has happened, I don't think we're much closer to finding out what's going on"

"I had hoped Kai would shed some light on all of that" Piccolo kept his reply short, still feeling out of sorts.

"Well, I was speaking to Bulma and she's going to go over the schematics with him and drill him for every piece of information he has"

_I bet she will_, the human woman amused him at times. The demi-saiyan continued.

"She needs a timescale too, we need to know when this thing is going to be up and running"

"I wonder if we're too late already?" Piccolo didn't like being the harbinger, but someone had to do it. Gohan paused before he replied, catching the word harbinger. _Funny, I didn't hear him say that._

"Hope for the best and all that" His delayed response made his companion raise an eye brow. Smiling, Gohan refused to be drawn into Piccolo's negativity and instead changed the subject. He gestured for the taller man to sit down, which he did reluctantly.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

Piccolo had discovered recently that people liked to discuss work and make plans, then reiterate them repeatedly to each other. He wasn't keen on entertaining this particular human habit. _I just want to sleep._

Gohan tried not to react when Piccolo's thought echoed about his head but he couldn't help but peer harder at the Namek, his lips definitely didn't move. _What the?_

"I haven't really thought about it" The voiced response then caught Gohan a little off guard.

_And I want to drink_

He swallowed his reaction, not knowing why his mentor's thoughts were bouncing around his head all of a sudden. The taller man usually guarded his mind with impenetrable walls - Gohan knew this because once upon a time, he had tried to get through those barriers.

"Well, we're thinking of throwing a bit of a party, to raise morale"

Piccolo scoffed. "Don't we have work to do?"

Gohan had turned around and put his feet on the sofa, still poised on the arm.

"Yeah, but it's all doom and gloom. We need some unity and I know it'll work. Besides, it might ease Kai a little into talking"

The Namek pulled an odd face. He didn't think that the Illyrian would appreciate a party any more than he would but he didn't have the heart to shoot Gohan down a second time. He simply nodded. The demi-Saiyan then dropped down the sit next to Piccolo and turned towards him.

"You know, if you ever want to…talk or anything, I'm here?"

Piccolo raised his brow. "Talk about what?"

Gohan laughed then. "Anything, it's more a figure of speech actually"

"Oh"

Piccolo felt awkward and loosely teased the fabric of his trousers, making Gohan smile secretly at his mentor's unease.

"Ever since Videl…I know how it can be when you're lonely that's all"

Piccolo had hoped he wouldn't elaborate but he knew from experience, it was inevitable. _Cut it out Gohan._

The demi-Saiyan heard that and narrowed his eyes but before he could say something about being told to be quiet, Piccolo spoke.

"You miss her?"

_I thought you wanted me to cut it out. _Confusing the hell out of Gohan, it seemed, was Piccolo's past time.

"Yeah, of course. But I've got Pan and my family"

He then stole himself and put a gentle hand on Piccolo's thigh, squeezing it slightly. He had long since become accustomed to his attraction to the other man but tried to keep it platonic for his mentor's sake. The Namek still bristled and had to control himself before he bolted at the contact, he had a feeling Gohan was doing this on purpose.

"Gohan-"

The demi-Saiyan interrupted "I'm just letting you know that you're not alone"

"I know. Really, I'm fine"

Gohan suppressed a smile at the purple blush spreading across the bridge of Piccolo's nose. He knew that the Namek would be acutely aware of his hand but he needed for his mentor to take him seriously. Sometimes he felt that he had to force his way into just the surface of Piccolo. To the other man's chagrin, he didn't remove the hand.

"Anyway, you working on Monday?"

_This again!_

Hearing Piccolo's thought, the younger man couldn't help but smile and bit his lip.

"You know I am Gohan"

"Me too"

"Yes, I know" Piccolo was growling a little.

Piccolo could see the natural conclusion to their conversation and refused to allow the other man to prolong it. He went to grab the hand on his thigh but as he did, Gohan leaned back and his hand moved up his thigh a fraction, making Piccolo halt. He was well and truly out of his comfort zone. Gohan's thudding heart beat drummed in Piccolo's ears and he was sure that they were way too close, he shouldn't be able to hear it that clearly. The words inappropriate and unfamiliar assigned themselves to the thoughts in his mind.

Biting his bottom lip again, Gohan moved his hand further, smoothing his fingers against the fabric of Piccolo's inner thigh. He didn't know why he could hear Piccolo's thoughts, but he needed to know. Confusion swept through Gohan's mind and he almost withdrew the hand, but he hesitated. He could feel Piccolo's heart beat faintly against his fingers, it was fast. He moved closer, and noticed when Piccolo shifted his hips. A few tense seconds passed by before the taller man bolted, walking quickly to the door and muttering something of a goodbye before slamming it behind him.

Gohan was left feeling a little flushed and strangely amused. _And aroused. _If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Piccolo was too.

Kai jumped slightly when Piccolo stormed into the room, something else that he didn't do often. From his position at the window, he stared at the Namek for a moment as he walked through the room in what looked like a temper. _He is definitely the child I saw._

"What is wrong?"

Piccolo went into his bedroom, ignoring the question. The Illyrian didn't like his disregard and followed him. Kai waited at the door while Piccolo pulled on a pair of jeans and a jacket, receiving an angry look from the Namek once he was noticed. The taller being didn't understand why Piccolo was dressing himself again.

"What are you looking at?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"So don't ask me questions"

Kai bristled at the younger man's harsh tone but probed further.

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"May I come with you?" He needed to monitor the Namek for a while longer.

"Why would I allow that?"

"You trust me to stay with your human companions?"

Piccolo hesitated, the answer was no. He snapped his answer whilst putting on his wrist watch.

"Fine"

Kai stepped back to allow his angry companion through, though he didn't move quite enough to let him pass without touching. The Illyrian caught something as he stomped by, it was husky and his strong senses recognised it immediately. Arousal.

It struck a chord in him but he didn't have time to analyse the feeling before Piccolo yelled at him from the doorway.

"Come on!"

Piccolo blundered through the complex, amusing his charge to no end. He remembered the lithe Namek tip toeing through his house, breathing lightly through his nose so as not to even dispel the air around him. Entering the garage, he climbed into the passenger seat as Piccolo turned the ignition. He idly wondered if the blue haired female would berate the Namek for this later.

They drove for a few minutes before Piccolo spoke.

"What is that machine?" He growled out the words.

"I already-" He cut the Illyrian off.

"No, you didn't. Now tell me what the damn thing really does"

Rain pelted the windscreen as they moved, going a little too fast, in Kai's opinion.

"It quite literally harvests energy from humans. Though we've always had that ability, we need it on a larger scale. We've been having a problem…maintaining our energy source"

"What do you mean?"

The Illyrian paused, knowing that his response wasn't going to sit well and wondered if he should anger his companion whilst driving. He briefly considered lying, before realising that the truth would put him in a better position. The Namek would trust him.

"The human's keep dying"

Piccolo ground the brake peddle into the flooring beneath, throwing his companion into the dashboard. He had suspected that the machine would be a farming tool, but he maintained his rage in an effort to bully the truth out of the other man.

"What?! I thought you consumed food and water, that's why you've contaminated it"

"Yes, but it's barely enough to survive, especially since we have to give the humans their share." He sneered "We need something more potent"

He growled and threw the door open, motioning for the Illyrian to follow him, not noticing the dark car pull up a few meters behind. His curiosity grew as the Namek led him into a building which served food and drink, though he frowned when he didn't understand the wording above the door.

Piccolo scowled as he entered the café, not particularly liking the bustling atmosphere of such places. He was here for two particular reasons. The water was drugged and he wondered if it would affect the Illyrian, that and exposing him to humanity might at least make the creature feel guilty, even if it made Piccolo's own skin crawl. _Not as much as it used to though_, he thought idly. He walked to the counter but instead of the shock and curiosity he usually inspired in the human lot, the waitress simply stared at him impatiently. Illyrians had numbed their sense of natural fear.

He turned to his taller companion, though his tone had calmed.

"What do you want?"

He hesitated, he didn't know what the human's consumed. He searched his mind before voicing his request slowly.

"A…hot choc-o-late"

Piccolo smirked at the pronunciation and ordered himself a water, not that he had any intention of drinking it. It was expensive, due to rationing, and it annoyed him that it was worthless. The Illyrian had to know it was drugged, _he's playing along._

Cups and mugs knocked against metal but before long he had both drinks and seated himself and Kai by the window, away from any other visitors.

"Here"

Kai took the mug, lacing his smooth fingers around the ceramic. His blue eyes looked wide as he peered at Piccolo. The Namek went to speak against the visual assault but before he could, Gohan sat clumsily next to Kai with a can of drink in his hand. He looked a little dishevelled, wearing an old leather jacket and a smile on his face. Clasping a strong arm around the Illyrian's shoulders, his pleasant voice cut through Piccolo's surprise.

"I didn't know you came here Piccolo"

_I don't, and neither do you_

Gohan allowed his smile to fall slightly at Piccolo's thought, before taking a different tact. He took on a mock serious tone.

"I've decided Kai, that maybe I'm being too hard on you. You're here to help us after all, right?"

The Illyrian knew that the question was rhetorical, the tone of voice, he had learned, implied it. A peculiar human linguistic feature, one of the many that he had noticed. Gohan then shifted his glance to Piccolo, knowing that the older man was irritated at not noticing Gohan sooner.

"So, I was wondering if the two of you would have dinner with us later?"

Piccolo groaned internally. Another food fest, with ten or more people crammed around a table to small to seat them. He couldn't contain his contempt at Kai's nodding at his suggestion.

He rose from his seat, leaving his can on the table.

"See you both tonight then"

Knowing that he had Irritated Piccolo further by just assuming he'd be there, he walked out. Piccolo picked up the can and growled. _Son of a bitch is following us._

Gohan smiled at the distant sound of Piccolo cursing him as he left.

_And I'll keep following you._

Twenty minutes of both Piccolo and Kai cradling drinks without touching them had gone without incident. The pretence had lasted long enough and the Namek had driven them back to Capsule Corp in silence, keeping an eye on the dark car in his rear view mirror. He knew full well that it was Gohan.

A few minutes later, Piccolo was back in his apartment, with a very confused and mildly amused Illyrian in tow. He was more than aware that Piccolo was testing him, to see if he would drink the poisoned liquid. Shedding his jacket, he breathed slowly, attempting to curb his temper. Kai watched but slowly, the image became something else.

Narrowing his eyes in the darkness, he could see the outline of the same young Namek in the water before him. Thrashing around as if drowning, he could hear small noises of discomfort and panic. He numbly recalled that they were eerily reminiscent of the noises Piccolo had made the previous night. It resulted in an unfamiliar feeling lodging itself in his chest. He moved to help the child but instead walked straight into the adult Piccolo, with his arm stretched out. The Namek stared at him but Kai couldn't offer an explanation, so instead just dropped his arm. Piccolo saw awareness flood back into the blue eyes of his new roommate. _Strange_

He quickly decided that he would analyse his bizarre companion later, murmuring something along the lines of 'see you later' and walked through the door. Headed straight for Gohan's rooms.

Shoving the door open, he strode over the his former student, who was stood at one of the book shelves. He fisted the material of his shirt and pulled the paler man towards him.

"What the hell are you doing following me?"

Gohan showed his teeth, feigning anger. Though instead of answering, he asked his own question.

"Did he drink it?"

Piccolo hesitated.

"What?"

"Did Kai drink the hot chocolate you ordered for him?"

He exhaled loudly as Gohan put his hands on Piccolo's wrists, releasing the Namek's hold. He felt himself become flushed at his mentor's closeness.

"No"

He nodded at the taller man's response and stood there for a moment. Slowly, he made circles with his thumb against Piccolo's wrists as he held them against his chest. Piccolo's antennae twitched and at this proximity, Gohan could see the muscles in his face clench and unclench at the contact. Swallowing, Piccolo asked Gohan again, tying to ignore the touch. _More mind games._

"Why are you following me?"

Gohan moved closer, allowing Piccolo's hands to fall. His words physically brushed green skin with his hot breath. He could feel the Namek's heart begin to drum against his chest.

"I'm worried about you"

He knew that Piccolo was uncomfortable and continued, moving his hands to grip Piccolo's upper arms. Preventing an easy escape.

"I don't trust him, around you"

With that said, he moved his lips to the Namek's cheek, pressing against soft skin. The high cheek bone he could feel was dusted with a soft purple hue and he smiled, Piccolo was for once speechless, and at a loss what to do. Gohan held his grip and moved to face the Namek, his brown eyes looking into dilated Onyx. He moved his right hand up and softly stroked the long elegant ear, feeling his mentor shudder under his touch. Piccolo couldn't stop his breath from quickening, couldn't stop his heart from thudding, and most importantly, couldn't do anything about it. He felt a strange fluttering in his stomach and a whirling eagerness to continue. Gohan whispered against his mouth.

"What do you want Piccolo?"

He was met with silence but he heard the response in Piccolo's mind loud and clear.

_I want you._

Gohan smiled and pushed his lips against Piccolo cupping his jaw. As he felt him relax, Gohan pulled his lower jaw slightly, allowing his tongue to slide into the Namek's mouth, drawing a low moan from the usually stoic man. Gohan tried to control his breathing as he deepened their kiss, feeling the wet warmth swallow him as he pushed against him. Gohan reluctantly pulled away, his breathing coming in gasps as his arousal spread through him. Piccolo's scent distracted him as he tried to calm down and he hesitated slightly at the look in the Namek's dark eyes. He was going to speak but Piccolo shoved him back against the book case, stealing his lips in another passionate kiss.

**Thanks for reading, will be stepping things up in the next chapter.**


End file.
